Skyrim in the 4th Era
4E 1-10 4E 1 - With Almalexia having taken control of Morrowind, tension between the Nords of Eastmarch and the Dunmer of House Redoran start to come to the surface. The Nords of Windhelm commence building a great wall across Dunmeth Pass, closing off that route. - The Reachmen revolt. Markarth and the Reach are lost to the Nords. - The Wars of the Shattered Ruby begin, and the question of whether Skyrim will enter the conflict is brought into question. Recently weakened by the Oblivion Crisis, the rulers are wary of each other and slow to move into action. 4E 2 - A great horde of Witchmen gathers in the Reach. - The Empire finds resources to deal with the Reachfolk and a legion from Cyrodiil is sent to deal with the problem. 4E 3 - It becomes apparent that the Empire’s legion isn’t coming, turned back to deal with the conflict in Cyrodiil. A moot is called in light of this event. - King Falhof of Solitude demands a province-wide muster in the defence of Solitude, believing the Reachmen will march next on his realm, and if nothing else mount an early offensive. Jarl Jsashe, the Witch-Queen of Whiterun, votes against him, stating that with so many Nords already fighting in Cyrodiil and Dunmer looming in Morrowind, the wise course of action is to open negotiations with the Reach first. High-King Erik – King of Windhelm – is more sympathetic to the latter view (never mind the ongoing rivalry between Windhelm and Solitude), and in the end Falhof’s request is denied. Their next course of action is to vote on whether to support the Elder Council or a new imperial claimant. In the end the rulers can’t agree on one single course of action, and the moot disbands for the time being. - With the threat of an Imperial Legion no longer immenent, the Reachish horde turns its gaze westward. 4E 4 .- The Dunmer of House petition for the return of a relic of Veloth, held by the Nords of Windhelm. High-King Erik refuses. General name here of house Redoran issues a challenge, that the winner of a contest of arms would determine who keeps the relic.- Balor Beornsson, a distant relative of King Erik, offers to be Windhelm’s champion, and is sent as part of an entourage, led by the King’s sons. They meet General name at Dunmeth Pass. - What followed is still unknown. The only person to return is Balor, who states that he triumphed over General name and that in their anger, the Dunmer retinue retaliated, and that both sides came to blows, resulting in the deaths of all but Balor, including the king's sons, even swearing an oath to the truthfulness of his tale. Despite the tragic turn of events, Balor is still recounted as a hero for defeating the Dunmer. - On the night of the victory feast over General name, Erik proclaims Balor his heir before his thanes – an unexpected move – before retiring for the night. The next morning he is found hanging from the rafters of his own mead hall. Though the timing is suspicious, it is believed to be an act of suicidal grief, rather than regicide. - Balor – albeit reluctantly – becomes the King of Windhelm and High-King of Skyrim. - The Jarl of Falkreath attempts to make peace with the Reachmen. Appalled by this action, he is kicked off his throne by his own thanes and warlords. The succession of Falkreath is left open between his brother and his widow (and her son). - Falhof, after some years of being a widower, weds a daughter of the Jarl of Morthaal. 4E 5 - Falhof assembles a mighty host and sets sail of Cyrodiil, staking a claim to the Ruby Throne due to his Septim blood. - Freya, Princess of Solitude, is born. - Balor attempts to solidify his position, still wary of Ayem’s Resdayn just beyond his borders. There is also some residual suspicion as to his rise to kingship. He weds the niece of High King Erik, strengthening his position. - The Reachen Horde continues its march through eastern High Rock. They besiege the cities of Farrun and Jehanna, but without any ships to block resupply by sea, their success is limited. 4E 7 - Falhof’s campaigning in Cyrodiil comes to a halt. After having successfully sacked Anvil, he has since then won several battles in the field, but none of them truly any closer to victory. After coming to a stalemate with a Colovian warlord, he decides to sail back home, no closer to the Ruby Throne. On his way home he sacks the cities of Farrun and Jehanna, gaining some loot to help appease his pay hungry army. - The moot finally convenes again. Falhof – fresh with loot to fund another campaign - once again puts forth a province-wide muster to fight the Reachmen. Balor – fearing that sending his forces will leave them vulnerable to attack from Resdayn and specifically House Redoran (who still hold the Nords responsible for initiating the conflict after the duel) – denies him out right. The argument escalates, until Falhof proclaims that he should become the new High-King rather than Balor. The outcome is hardly surprising; the eastern holds throw their lot behind Balor – already a hero from Dunmeth Pass – while Kurgen Felgeif of Dawnstar votes for Falhof (being his cousin), as does the Jarl of Morthaal (his father-in-law). Falkreath is – as expected – absent from the Moot due to the battle for succession between the old Jarl’s brother and widow. - The vote once again falls to Jsashe, who as previously, votes against a hold-wide muster, therefore for Balor. Falhof, furious at this outcome, reveals that his entourage includes the fabled thirteen tongues of Markarth, who proceed the shout the moot down as peace-mongering cowards. Balor – a tongue himself – shouts back, declaring Falhof to be a traitorous oathbreaker unworthy of Ysgramor’s crown. - Falhof withdraws from the Moot. Dawnstar withdraws with him, due to the union of Thian and Macalla in the past, along with Morthaal, bringing Hjaalmarch into his domain. Collectively, they become the Kingdom of Solitude. - Jsashe withdraws from the moot, and Whiterun becomes independent. - Falkreath withdraws from the moot. Though no official withdrawal is seen, the eastern holds are too busy preparing their borders against potential Dunmer attack to intervene with the succession crisis, and so Falkreath effectively becomes independent. 4E 8 - Falkreath’s widow enters an agreement with the Count and Countess of Chorrol. Her son is pledged to their daughter. With this assistance, she is able to oust her brother-in-law and becomes Jarl of Falkreath. 4E 11 - 20 4E 12 - Falkreath and Chorrol are officially united by marriage when both heirs come of age. 4E 19 - Falhof commences an invasion of the Reach, simply referred to as “The Reach Campaign”. His army is composed of men from both Solitude and the Pale. His host once again sacks and burns many villages and strongholds, but his movement is limited by Reachmen forces blocking certain passes. - The Battle of Braddach Redoubt. Solitude emerges victorious but without means to continue the campaign without further massive loses, Falhof calls the retreat. 4E 20 - The Nords are completely driven out of Reachmen lands aside from a strip along the border. - King Falhof of Solitude is slain by Horme Bandits. Some whispers claim that Jarl Jsashe orchestrated the plot, but they are merely rumours. A war of succession breaks out among Falhof’s sons, who squabble over the throne. - After routing the Horme from Haafingar, Princess Freya, daughter of Falhof, sets her sights on the throne, and begins to subdue, oust or otherwise dispose of her step-brothers. - Prince Ularik of Solitude is captured at Fort Hraggstad and sent to Solitude. 4E 21 - 30 4E 21 - Battle of Claw Isle. Prince Tolbjorn of Solitude is killed in a naval battle against Aeomayn Uallas, a commander from the Pale. - Having successfully killed, exiled or otherwise placated her brothers, Queen Freya is crowned as reigning monarch of Solitude. 4E 22 - Farrun and Jehanna fall to Nordic hosts from Solitude, led by two of Freya’s brothers who pledged allegiance to her (one of them is Prince Ularik). These Reachen Holdlyks effectively become client states to the larger Kingdom of Solitude. - The Conquest for Bruma. The Returned Temple makes preparations to take Bruma by force and appeals to various Nord warlords to join them in order to tip the balance. Initial forces include a son of King Falhof (the only one left who isn’t dead or sworn to Freya) and the deposed Jarl of Falkreath’s brother. Several deposed Karthian Thanes and their forces also join the coalition. The rest come from the Kingdom of Windhelm; their forces account fully a half of the Nords on the field. - The Siege of Bruma. The combined host of Nordic warriors and Temple Knights sacks and captures Bruma. The army of Windhelm leave soon after, but the others remain within the city to rule. Several of the Nordic commanders are given positions of authority within the Temple and Knightly Orders, and left to govern Bruma, now called Brumahold. 4E 23 - Stuff 4E 24 - stuff 4E 28 - Of Princes and Power 4E 29 - Skyrim vs Morrowind (possibly) Category:Lore Category:Nord